Getting to Know This New Body
by Col.Foley
Summary: The Sequel to "A Granger of A Different Color." The ancient witch begins to explore her new body that she has taken control of, and the surroundings near her. As we also explore her character. And the sensations that go on as she begins to lay the first s
1. Chapter 1

It was now day two, a weekend, and no real school

It was now day two, a weekend, and no real school. A time to relax and explore, the new sensations that she had access to, and the castle. See what had changed since she was here six hundred years ago.

She was now free of her tomb for so long, only a day. And already she was causing mischief and havoc, some of the boys here would be so easy to control. Again that included Ronald Weasely. He would be her personal favorite. Her slave.

She got up and ripped open the drapes, another glorious day, in this early fall. The sun beating down on the grounds, the lake, the pitch, and that Hut. Which seemed to be a new addition. She would have to look into that. This, her sight of her last days in this world, and now her first days in the new one. Hogwarts, the one endless constant of reality. Binding worlds and history together.

She stood there, letting the warm golden rays hit her, probably cold out, but she had spent an eternity in cold rock. Down below the black lake. She could now feel blood, hormones, thoughts, impulses, desires, and the heat, rushing through her new body. Both of hers, and of her host Hermione Granger. And soon they would be one. She cocked her head to one side and stretched out, letting the sun warm her neck. Luxuriating in it. Closing her eyes. Glad to be alive again, and wanting to start her conquest of this world again, where she left off.

And who would suspect sweet, innocent, and mysteriously lovely Hermione Granger?

She stood there for another ten minutes, she could feel the looks of her classmates as they got up to go to the great hall, but she did not care, yet. They would soon be serving her anyways. Yes, she who would do what Voldemort could only dream of. With that thought she finally went down to the Great Hall. Getting dressed in her new dress first.

She ran into Ginny first, and smiled to herself, knowing what she had in mind. "Hey Ginny! Wait up!" She called.

Ginny turned and let Hermione catch up with her, crossing her arms as she waited. She caught up with her.

"How are you today Hermione?" She greeted.

"Oh, marvelous, simply outstanding. Yourself?"

"Oh just fine."

They walked down two flights of steps, full of hungry people moving down for yet another breakfast at this location of locations.

She waited for another little bit..."Ginny, do you still have a thing for Harry?"

"What...Harry...why, well if I did it would not matter, me being with Dean, and I think he still likes Cho."

"Cho?" She asked as she quickly rifled through her host's memories, as she found the one that she wanted. "Oh her. Nah. I do not really think so Gin, maybe, but I highly doubt it."

"Hmmmm..." She grew very thoughtful. "Well I mean, he is Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort, and he was cute back then." She giggled slightly, then grew serious. "But no, not really, that was back then. And besides, I am sure we all have had a passing fancy of The Boy Who Lived." She looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Me? Oh heavens no." She said with a grin. "But come on, not even a small fancy."

"Well, I suppose..." Ginny let her voice trail off.

"Have you considered love potion?"

"What?"

"Love Potion"

"Oh, there is an idea," another giggle. "But seriously, that would be mean, and I could not do it to him."

"Well, he will come around eventually, men are putty to our wiles if we use them." She winked back at Ginny as she moved a head and into the Great Hall. Leaving her very confused.

She entered the Great Hall, and looked up and down the Gryfindor table, looking, searching. Eventually finding Ron and Harry sitting together again, chatting despite there being food down in front of them.

She decided to go up to them, making her way through the still gathering crowds. "Hey Ron" She greeted as she swung her legs around the bench, just making sure that they were a couple of inches from his face.

"Hey Hermione." He said a bit weakly, trying to forget.

Porridge instantly appeared before her features, the house elves doing their usual bang up job, like always. She adjusted her self slightly on the bench, edging in to start eating the meal. Then she reached over, and stroked Ron's leg slightly. It made him start, but only a little. As if in surprise. Harry whipped around and looked at the two of them. Suspicious.

"Sorry. Thought I felt something on my leg." Ron explained looking down at Harry. The three of them continued to eat.

Hermione, every now and then continued to reach down and touched Ron's leg, although throughout the rest of the meal he did not seem to react as violently as before. He was getting used to it. And was beginning to enjoy it in a way. Hermione knew that pretty soon, he would be hers for the taking.

Breakfast ended soon after that. She got up and began to immediately look for any other havoc that she might be able to cause in the school at this point in time. Trying to decide where exactly would be the best place to go from here on her after noon off.

She stepped out into the Great Hall to look around, boardly taking in the sights. She saw Hannah and Matilda on the other side of the Hall looking around at their surroundings in dazed confusion.

Hermione continued to look around, at the surrounding students. Three Seventh year boys were sitting around a bench on the outer part of the castle, she could just barely make them out through the windows. She smiled to herself, as she knew what she could do. She touched the edge of her wand, and Hannah and Matilda instantly adjusted their course left. She followed them out the door.

It was a beautiful and sunny day, but a bit chilly out. But oh once again to be alive, and to be in any body at all, this was pure heaven. She once again touched her wand and the two girls shifted their direction again, she watched off in the distance, and then, Matilda sent off a loud pop from the end of her wand point. All of the boys started, and one of them even fell out of their chair. She then saw Matilda profusely apologize to the boy, while touching his shoulder slightly, before picking him up off the ground. The boy stared after her, while she and Hannah started off toward Hermione. While Hermione smiled to her self.

Now she wondered off toward the Kitchens, looking for her next bit of mischief and uneasiness she could cause.


	2. To The Kitchens!

The path to the Kitchens, she always thought any ways, was dark, dank and depressing

The path to the Kitchens, she always thought any ways, was dark, dank and depressing. But yet, now it was changed. In the long run though, she could not shake the feeling of depression. She hated the smell of slavery, it was dank, and it could hang in the air. Despite the fact that she wanted to enslave an entire new generation of men to her indefatigable will, she did not like all the aspects. Especially long term enslavement. This place was a slave camp before she was a live the first time. Her dabbling would at best last a couple hundred years.

But in the long run she would also use them, she was going in there to use them. To contribute to that smell. Oh well, she liked to be served. Maybe in a couple years time she could invent a nose congestant spell to block her passages and prevent her from smelling her slaves. But then again, those would not be the only smells that she would be making with them. And with that thought she did smile to herself ever so slightly.

With that thought, she entered the room. And was assaulted by a new wave of smells, and delights. Of foods and pastries, of almost every imaginable type, this was an amazing experience for her. Being here, she only visited here twice in her former schooling days back so long ago now. And now she had wished that she visited more often.

Three elves instantly greeted her, and bowed slightly, all except for the middle one. She instantly recognized him as that Dobby fellow. She smiled down on him, coldly taking him in. Although the Elf did not see it. To him she was still probably the same lovable girl that she had always been. The slightly lovely girl.

"Miss Granger. What brings you down here at such an hour as this?" The little Elf squeaked.

"Oh, just still a little hungry today."

"But Breakfast was just served..." Dobby said slightly puzzled, but trying to cover it up for he knew that he was with a friend.

"I know, but it just was not that filling today." She said, with a slight amount of hautiness to her voice.

"Was the meal unstatifactory lady?" A gruff old Elf came around the corner and said those words to her. Truly surprised, and maybe even a layer of hurt under his voice. At least he had sense enough and freedom enough to take pride in his outstanding work.

"No, no of course not. Not today in any event. Besides, all I real want is some coffee, studies and all that boring stuff." She said sweetly.

"Certainly miss." The Elf said and she scurried off.

"Make sure it's not too hot, I do not want to burn these pretty lips." She said with a slight giggle.

The lead Elf gestured, and four or five elves then started to move off in an amazing direct pace. Busing themselves at an absolute frenzy, at the top of their speeds, trying, trying to give her satisfaction. She knew that they would be disappointed.

They then came back two minutes later, a new record, and gave her the slightly steaming cup on the saucer. She sipped at it gingerly, and pretty fully. She drained about half of the cup into her mouth, before spitting it out, and then chucking the saucer across the room. Dobby looked devastated.

"I wanted it hotter then that! I have never been treated so shabbily by my Muggle Parents even, and they do not have the reputation of the house elves!"

"But, we only did-" Dobby started.

The lead Elf cut him off with a look, and then turned to Miss Granger's body. "Is there something else we can get you to repay the debt of this heinous crime, perhaps some more coffee?"

"No, no more Coffee. However, some of your best pastries that you serve on occasion would be nice. Pretty sweet but do not overload it either, I want the bread to be nice and rich, also some chocolate would be nice." She was deciding to indulge herself big time for this round. She knew that they would make it to the absolute best of their Elven abilities, to make up for the loss. Dobby was still shooting her wide-eyed looks as he passed off. "I want ten of them!" She called.

They then came back with her food, she sat down on the stone floor by the wall and started to munch on them quickly. The elves gathered in around her. She looked around at their wide-eyed faces, and had to contain her laughter, she might have choked on something. But in the end, she did not. It would have sent the Elves up the whole wall.

After finishing, she then got up and left. Now fully satisfied with her self, and with the other sensations she was now enjoying. She wiped her hand on her sleeve, and then left the room.

She stepped out once again into the hallway. And she was doing pretty well. She was wondering what else she could do on this day of days. And saw Hannah walking down the hall with a boy, they shared a knowing glance. She started walking once again, planning on going back up to the common room to see if there were any other boys up there that she could dazzle. And any other girls she could also convert.

She ran into Ron first, who looked one way, and then the other. He saw her and approached him at rapid pace.

"Hermione?! What are you doing down here?"

"Wanted to visit the Elves."

Really? Not trying to free them again are you?"

"No...not this time."

"Well...that is weird."

"Let me just say... my priorities have changed since then." She changed the look in her eye and jutted out her head a little bit to let him know what she meant by that.

Ron played dumb. "Well, if you have forgotten. We were supposed to meet with Hagrid, he invited us over to tea last week."

"Oh, thats right. Just been so busy the last couple of days."

"Yeah, I know that." Ron said frowning toward her, but not at her. "Well then, Harry and Hagrid are both waiting for us. We should get moving."

"Alright, it's a date." She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

They started to walk off down the corridor, to the Great Hall again, that was so far up in the castle. She put her hand in his, which made him, stop long enough for her to put her arm through his, and put her head on his shoulder. Resting it there with a smile on her face.

He broke into a grin despite himself, his defenses were running thin she realized. Soon now. Very soon she would have her first actual servant.

He was letting it happen too, which was a big improvement from her escapades of last night.

They soon entered the Entrance Hall of the castle, Harry was walking around in a circle, his head bowed down in silence. Deep in thought of all the things that were going on, he noticed his two approaching friends and moved to meet them. In a hurry. Not wanting to delay Hagrid any more.

"About time you two showed up." Harry greeted them with an extra look at Hermione.

By this time they had moved off of each other. Not wanting the entire castle to see them just yet. She did not want this yet. Might actually complicate her take over of this castle. She smiled at Harry and greeted him with a nod. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He greeted back. And the three of them, her in the middle of her two boys, moved out of the castle.


	3. Seduction, and Other Games of Chance

The day was continuing to cool off rapidly, and lunch was fast approaching

The day was continuing to cool off rapidly, and lunch was fast approaching. The trio was walking down to Hagrid's cabin at a nice, easy pace. Just enjoying the walk, and even Hermione admitted, the gorgeous scenery around the area. This was nice, and odd, how much waking up could change your whole perspective on life.

Who knows, she might even give up her mean ways, try hard in school, pass all her subjects, then marry this man next to her. Who was so obviously nearly there toward her any way. In feelings, toward her. What a thought? And one she did not consider.

But it did make her giggle around, where she swayed slightly into Ron, putting her arms on him to help keep her up. Ron looked around surprised at her ever so slightly. But with a smile. Harry looked at the two of them a bit confused at what was happening.

They reached the hut nearly an hour later...and despite Hermione knowing he was half giant she still recoiled at the sight of him. How any one normal could even marry, or participate with such a monster as this was well beyond her. And how that person did not get crushed or torn limb from limb, by said sweetheart or the thing in front of her was also well beyond her abilities to comprehend.

She let Ron lead, staying slightly behind him, pressing her leg behind his, using his body for cover. Even though in Hermionie's mind she did not need it. But she knew better. Ron was too busy greeting Hagrid to notice Hermione's tenseness.

"Where have you ruddy kids been?" He asked with a slight edge. With a second glance at Hermione. "I am now late to go take care of a piece on the outer edge of the forest. Dumbledor asked me to take care of something."

"Oh sorry Hagrid, let us go with you." Harry volunteered looking completely apologetic to the semi-giant.

"Well... oh sure, why not."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from saying anything. Despite everything she did not want to draw that much attention to herself then she could at this point. Not until she was ready to take the school.

She did not notice that Ron and Harry, and Hagrid were already moving away from the area, and toward the Forest.

Ron turned back to her..."you coming Hermione?"

She forced her features into a nice, big, and bright smile. "Of course Ron. Coming." She ran to catch up with him, again placing her hand in his. And smiling up at him.

He raced ahead, and she moved with him. Her skirt billowing ever so slightly. She laughed a bit. He suddenly realized what he was doing, but decided that he did not care. He could spend some time with one of his best friends. All the horror and hate of the past year, forgotten in a blink.

She was now running slightly ahead of him. Bumping against his side ever so playfully every twenty second or so. Ron would act like he was really knocked off of his edge. Harry and Hagrid could not see this, for they were up ahead and continuing to talk to each other. Preoccupied by their own serious conversation to pay them any head, despite the sounds of laughter.

What neither of them knew was that in a short time it would not matter to either of them. If all went according to her plan.

"Blimey! Is that the time?" Hagrid's head suddenly looked skyward in a bit of shock. "It is almost time for your lunch." he said, and then strode passed them. Hermione could smell his stench, the stench of a giant was unmistakable. She wondered how her host could stand it. Or the boys.

"Actually I am a bit hungry." She said letting go of Ron and stretching. "We really should get back."

"Alright" Harry said to her looking just a bit gloomy.

It was much later now in the night, dinner was finished. Both were good, the little Elves had outperformed themselves yet again throughout their entire discourse. It was in fact past eleven. Ron and Hermione were sitting up together, the only people that were left up tonight. Holding hands beyond anyone else to see. Ron drumming on the table uncomfortably. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

She looked at him intently though, waiting for him to make the first statement.

"Uh... look Hermione... this has been very fun and all. But this is also unfair, blatantly unfair...to Lavender... I really should...you know...be her friend...actually more...I want to stay in her relationship to her for a little while. And keep us friends. And even though I do not think we went too far, we should stop us from going any farther."

"Alright, fine. I can live with that." She said. "But what if she were to break it off?"

"Then we can see... but she won't she likes me now...allot, and after just finding me, I doubt she will let me go."

"OK."

Hermione Granger was walking down the stairs on the next day, contemplating how to make her very next move of things, what else she could do to get into any sort of trouble. Or cause it. But in the end. How to hook Ron. She could not get into him, and get him under her control with his heart in conflict between two girls. Which would be how she was going to convert Harry in the end to. But that was for another time.

She looked up suddenly, the sound of feet were approaching her. It was quite late out. She was the only one who seemed to be out... but she did know that Harry had the Quidditch team was doing something. Maybe that was they?

But this was the third floor, no where near the common room. The only reason she was out was just to explore. And she did not quite feel tired enough yet to go to bed.

Although, it was just before the curfew time. Again not wanting to draw attention to herself at this time and place.

Just then, Lavender Brown came around the corner, books in her hand as she was looking down. Using her chest and hands to support the great weight of the books.

"Hey Lavender." Hermione said with what she thought on second thought was a bit too cheerful.

She looked up a bit startled before putting her books in her bag deftly, and then turning to Hermione, with her features arched in suspicion.

"Hey there Hermione." She said, flatly, not quite willing to stay and chat. She moved to hurry on past Hermione. Hermione was about to deftly pull out her wand when suddenly Lavender turned back on her, Hermione stopped what she was doing.

"What is going on between you and Ron?" She said trying to hide her obvious hostility, but she was more curious then anything else.

"Nothing." Hermione said. With a little truth to it. There was nothing actually going on, despite her wanting there to be.

"Oh come on," She said, her face looking sky ward, her eyes rolling, and she spun around on the spot to come back around and look at her. "Look, I know better then that. He has been acting funny the last couple of times I have seen him. Look... I do not really mind. He will always like you, and have a soft spot for you. Even if there were to be anything...more between the two of us. I just do not like to be cheated or lied to."

"Look, I am not lying to you, honest, there is nothing at all in the world that is going on between the two of us, at all. I do swear... on my life."

"Alright... but I will be watching you two, and I will talk to Ron."

She waited, and waited, then she waited some more for her moment to pounce and to strike...NOW!...She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the small of Lavender's back. "Imperio!" She whispered forcefully.

She saw her target tense up grandly trying to fight off the new control that was over powering her, heaving down on her mind and chest. Finally though she lost, Hermione saw her head droop from behind, and her arms drop to her sides and slacken greatly.

Hermione then smirked at her self as she walked over to the prostrate and now controlled Lavender Brown. "Alright, this is what you are going to do...you are going to go meet with Ron, and tell him that you are breaking up... tell him that you realize it is the best thing for the both of you, that there are others out there, that it will not work out."

"I will tell him this mistress."

"Good. And then you will wait until more instructions and serve me faithfully."

"I am your most faithful servant mistress."

She smiled at that..."indeed you are, now go, go. I will be with you shortly."

A week later Ron and Hermione were on the couch together, in some very close contact. She was kissing him intently, and he was enjoying himself as well.

His hands were cupping her face as she had him in a death lock around the back, they were the only two up. Still, they were not trying to make too much noise, as they did not want any body to see them. Could get complicated. They were rocking each other back and forth.

Some more passionate kissing, Ron let her fall on top of him, her hair falling down all over his face as he twisted around near her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked him with a twinkle to her voice.

"Of course I am." He said excitedly. She rewarded him with a kiss.

"I am yours... I am yours." He said, in all seriousness, and he meant it too. "Any thing that you want me to do for you, I will do it. Any thing at all...anything."

"Good" she purred. Her smile moved up and down her entire face, as she considered her future behind her full brown eyes. Her first victim.


End file.
